Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printed wiring board having a metal post for mounting another printed wiring board (upper substrate), and a method for manufacturing the printed wiring board.
Description of Background Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-8228 describes a method for forming a metal post on a pad of a printed wiring board. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.